The Music Of Life
by glitterball
Summary: Harry Potter's life takes an interesting turn in a revision lesson at Hogwarts. He is hit by a spell and for the life of him cannot stop himself from bursting into song! Help! Two-shot.


The Music of Life.

Disclaimer: characters belong to J.K Rowling, not me. I don't own anything unfortunately, if I did Harry would be unrecognisable!

Warnings: Drama, Fluff, Language, SLASH and it hopefully it will make you laugh.

Rating: T to be on the safe side, i haven't finished the second part of this yet and it could go anywhere.

Beta: Loveless Soul - Thanks again!

Note from author: I hope this makes you laugh as that was what it was intended to do. I hope you enjoy and please review, tell me what you think!

"So, Neville, are you sure that you understand?" The plump boy nodded, a look of pure concentration on his face, but Hermione, in teacher mode hadn't quite finished yet.

"Are you positive, it's quite a complex spell," she insisted, not absolutely sure that Neville could handle such a spell at the moment; Professor McGonagall was taking quite the risk with this. Even though this was a revision study class, they had been told to go over anything they hadn't grasped yet. Neville had practically begged Hermione to help him with this spell that he hadn't mastered in Charms the day before.

As there were only a few months left until their NEWT's the teachers had started up revision classes. There were three teachers in the room at the moment for anyone who needed help, Professor Snape; Ron had grumbled that he wasn't needed, as there were no potions for him to help with, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick.

"I can do it Hermione, I know I can!" Neville persevered, bravely.

The bushy haired girl stepped back, knowing there were quite a lot of things that could go wrong. Why oh why was she always paired with him?

Neville, wand in hand, opened his mouth, "Ing –"

"Watch it Longbottom, you nearly had my eye out!" An angry Slytherin shouted, barging past the bumbling wizard, even though it was blatantly obvious that it hadn't been Neville's fault, but the snake's. The brown-haired by moved on, still glaring at the pair.

Taking another deep breath, he cleared his mind. "Imgradium Lesh!" He shouted with all his might!

Harry, who had been standing a bit in front of Neville, paired with Ron, they had already "finished" going over their chosen spell. They were now taking a short break, watching Neville helplessly struggle. When Harry saw Neville shout the words slightly wrong and do the hand movements out of order he acted, unable not to, his damned hero complex had kicked in.

He pushed Ron out of the way, inadvertently getting in the path of the rogue incantation.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, making most of the heads in the classroom turn in their direction.

"What on earth is going on here?" McGonagall shouted, gazing at the scene in front of her. Harry was on the floor on top of Ron and Neville was just gawking at the pair, horrified.

Harry groaned, rolling off of his redheaded friend.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Ron asked tentatively, scared of what side effects the spell would have on her best friend.

"Does he look okay?" Hermione shrieked, again, when Harry didn't respond, she moved forwards to check on him.

"Oooh Grangers worried about her itty bitty boyfriend Potty, isn't it sweet," Pansy Parkinson, sneered.

Ron was about to retort when Harry stirred again, moving to look at the pug-faced girl.

"She's a maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
Make you buy cars  
Make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all,"

Harry clapped his hand over his mouth to stop any more words coming out, everyone stood in shocked silence before they all burst out laughing.

"Oh, Potter that was hilarious," Malfoy said snickering louder at the look of rage on Pansy's face. He actually had tears of laughter leaking out of the corners of his grey eyes.

Harry looked at him as if he was fighting an internal battle before a look of defeat passed through his expressive eyes.

"In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again

Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life  
I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me,"

Harry clamped his jaw shut before struggling to get up and he ran out of the room, leaving a group of very surprised seventh years.

"Neville, what the bloody hell did you do?" Ron asked in awe, he had to tell the twins about this spell it would earn them millions! They would never tease Neville again.

"That's what I would like to know!" the Professor snapped angrily, her lips pressed together in a thin line.

Harry ran as fast as he could down the corridor, passing many startled students who were lucky enough to not be in class for one reason or another. He just hoped that he could get to the infirmary to see if Madam Pomfrey would know what to do before anyone else spoke to him, which would most probably make him burst into song once more.

If she didn't know what to do, he would just have to lock himself in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Drastic times called for drastic measures, he would just have to put up with her constant flirting…Or he could always hide in the Chamber of Secrets until the charm wore off.

He would rather go to the Great Hall and stand up on the teachers table, singing his heart out than go to Snape, who would definitely mock him for his predicament. He would most likely not help him, but make it permanent 'by accident' or sell the memories in a pensieve to Rita Skeeter.

But before he managed to get there, he rounded a corner and crashed into another soft body.

"Harry!" Ginny said sounding very surprised and hopeful, lifting her hand out to touch the elder Gryffindor. However, Harry dodged her hand and moved out of the way, but his cursed body was helpless against the string of words that flew out of his mouth.

"You can't touch this  
You can't touch this

You can't touch this  
You can't touch this

Told you homeboy

You can't touch this  
Yeah, that's how we livin' and you know  
You can't touch this  
Look in my eyes, man  
You can't touch this  
Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics  
You can't touch this,"

As he was lost in the lyrics he hadn't even noticed that the bell for end of lessons had rang and that a stream of students were pouring out of the classrooms all down the hall and were now listening and watching Harry sing to Ginny. As he looked up to her at the end of the song he could see that her mouth was open in surprise. A blush had tinted her cheeks red in embarrassment at being brushed off by Harry through song.

He heard quiet snickering that sounded muffled as if the people had tried to keep the sound from being heard. It started to get louder as Ginny's whole face became consumed by red and as she resembled a tomato she stamped her foot and stormed off.

The sniggering was turning into full-out laughter and Harry ran as fast as he could before anyone started asking questions. The students must have been wondering at this point why the-boy-who lived had decided to just randomly burst into song.

He continued on his way to the Infirmary, he had to find the antidote to this bloody spell. Rita Skeeter and the rest of the reporters would have a field day if they found out that he was a walking, talking musical.

He skidded to a halt in front of the double doors and strained his ears so that he would be able to tell if anyone other than the matron was in there. He wasn't able to hear anyone but cautiously pushed the door open incase he was wrong. The room was seemingly deserted he sighed heavily and turned to leave until he noticed the gradually rising sound of shoes squeaking on the polished floor.

"Mr. Potter, what have you done this time?" Madame Pomfrey asked sounding exasperated, her eyes raking his body for any sign of injury. Harry always seemed to be in the Infirmary for one reason or another, though most of the time it wasn't actually his fault. Well kind of.

"I was hit by a rogue spell and I keep bursting into song," Harry said as quietly and quickly as he possible could, while looking at his shoes.

"What," Pomfrey said, Harry's sentence had come out muffled and what she heard could not have been true, never.

"Well, you see," Harry started, "I can't help but…Sing, sing a song  
Sing out loud  
Sing out strong  
Sing of good things not bad  
Sing of happy not sad,"

Harry sighed in frustration, as Madame Pomfrey's eyebrows rose to new heights, shooting up to meet her hairline.

"So," she started, talking slowly as if trying to work it out herself. "You want me to believe that you keep bursting into song every time you open your mouth?"

Harry nodded fervently, not wanted to confirm it in speech incase he started singing again. She looked at him curiously and then it turned skeptical, "Is this a prank?" she screeched loudly making Harry wince.

He opened his mouth, to hopefully speak in his defense, but she started shouting. His eyes widened to nearly comic lengths, his jaw slack, before he realised it was a lost cause and ran for it before she could deduct points or give him a detention.

The only thing he could do now was find Snape, he was not going down to the dungeons so just had to hope that the git was in the hall. Or even better, not in the hall yet, or just leaving the hall! He hoped for the last.

Once Harry was in front of the doors leading to the Great Hall it became obvious that Snape was not just entering or leaving. He snuck up to the door and peered through the crack only to find the Hall full of life and chattering people. Snape just so happened to be still eating his lunch which meant that Harry had to go through the Hall and to Snape without talking to anyone. But he would have to write a note to give to Snape as he couldn't tell him what was wrong.

He quickly scribbled down a note telling Snape that he needed the antidote of course the Professor had been in the room at the time so he had known that Harry had been hit by a spell. Hopefully Snape would know what to do and he would be able to find the antidote to the spell.

He pushed open the door and walked swiftly down the middle of the long hall towards the teachers table, his eyes fixed on his destination. All eyes turned in his direction as he stalked Snape-like down the corridor. No one could resist gazing at the stunning young man who had many admirers, including Ginny Weasley who could not resist reaching her hand out towards her fellow Gryffindor and tug him to her attention.

"Harry…are you okay?" She purred in what she believed to be a seductive tone, though in reality it made Harry feel as though he wanted to gag. "Why don't you _come_ and sit with me?" Her eyes were looking at him innocently, though the tone of her voice and the message were the complete opposite.

"You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel  
But I got wise  
You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise

You fooled me with your kisses  
You cheated and you schemed  
Heaven knows how you lied to me  
You're not the way you seemed

You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel  
But I got wise,"

The dark-haired Lion sighed once again and sent Ginny a glare for making him sing, _again._ Why couldn't she just leave him alone? He could feel the burning eyes of nearly every member of the hall on the back of his head.


End file.
